Oparation: GRIEVOUS
by Tenkan
Summary: The Kids Next Door face their ultimate challenge when the General of The Seperatist Army rampages through their HQ. Now posting Chapter Two!
1. Chapter1: The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door…the owner does!

A.N: Ok, this is my first KND FanFiction and my first crossover. I hope you'll enjoy it. This story is co-written with my brother…DarthComrade.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Operation: G.R.I.E.V.O.U.S.**

**G**eneral

**R**ampaging!

**I**s

**E**arth's

**V**-sector

**O**ur

**U**sual

**S**olution?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter1- The Calm before the Storm

The vastness of space stretched on forever. The frigate closed in on its target. A capital class vessel, fortified with the latest technology designed to destroy worlds and bring an end to the Republic, which has stood for thousands of years and offered nothing but peace to the galaxy.

But there wasn't only one. No. An entire fleet of these ships moved as one. Like locusts they've traveled and conquered worlds. But the real threat lay behind the durasteel. A mechanical figure stood at the bridge of his ship, staring off into space, eyeing his target, a moon.

-------------------------------------------------

The Kids Next Door headquarters towered over the cratered terrain of the moon.

"This is a nightmare!" exclaimed the head of KND as she watched the incoming threat in awe, "There's got to be at least a billion of them!"

Numbuh 86's legs were shaking like twigs on a stormy day, "I think this would be a good time to declare red alert, Admiral, huh?" her voice quivered.

The admiral's eyes sank low to the ground as she gave off a conceding nod.

Numbuh 86 turned to leave the room, slightly shaky as well, but the admiral's call halted her, "Numbuh 86?"

"Yes, admiral?" she replied.

"Get me Sector V!"

"Aye sir, I'll get on it." With that Numbuh 86 left the room, except this time there is more hope in her heart. A hope that Sector V would help headquarters stand more chance of holding off this new threat, but not necessarily defeat it!

----------------------------------------------------

A flimsy Neimodian stepped away from his computer console wielding a report. Things have been quiet on the bridge. Throughout the fleet the same silent echo stretched to all commanders on their ships. And it has affected the entire crew.

The thing is…this is not unusual at all!

It is very typical that before an assault the General would ask that all crew members remain quiet…it is something like the calm before the storm. A storm called General Grievous.

The Neimodian shrunk when he stood beside the General. The General's cape draped on the floor as he turned to answer Prune Franto's call.

"What is it, Captain?" the mechanical voice boomed.

"Ugh…sir, our scans have determined that there is life on the station…it appears that clans of pre-teens have set up this…"

"Captain!" snapped the general, "Children do not concern me!"

"Uh…of course, general…but these children are situated at a crucial point to start our invasion!"

General Grievous pondered for a moment. It's been a while since he had some fun. And slaughtering children sounds awfully tempting!

"Oh what the heck!" giggled General Grievous, "I guess I could make some time to practice up my skills before the real attack!"

"Ugh…sir, are you saying you wish to go it alone?"

"Of course I'm saying that, fool!" snapped Grievous, his head was mere inches away from the Neimodian's, his eyes, one of the few organs that remained caged inside his mechanical body, were fixed on to the poor soul's, and no one could determine whose breath stank more.

"As you wish, general!" bowed the Neimodian.

"Prepare my ship!" With that Grievous turned back to the view port, glaring at his soon to be training ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Well that was quite short, but I promise you I'll make the next chapter longer…and more action…much more action trust me. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter2: GeneralGeneralGriev

Disclaimer: I don't own KND…nor do I own Star Wars…..but I do own this story! Sorry, but this fan is NOT getting sued!

A.N.: I hope you'll enjoy my update…but I'm so sorry I couldn't update fast enough and yes…you'll hate me at the end of the story…I guess I kind of broke my fat promise last chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter- "General…General…Griev--"

Cramped inside the elevator on their way down towards the breached section of the base, the team put on their combat armor.

"Alright team," began Numbah one, "You've all heard what Numbah 362 said, whatever came out of that ship that landed in our hangar, it was not friendly!"

"Tell me about it," Numbah four stuttered, "I heard some of the guys up there talking, this thing was some kind of mechanical monster!"

"Calm down silly," soothed Numbah three in her typical mood, "I'm sure they were just exaggerating, I bet it's the cutesiest wootsiest fuzzy alien coming all the way from its home planet to spread love and friendliness to our planet!"

Numbah Four's eyes narrowed and met Three's eyes, "You are kidding right?"

Numbah Five shoved her way between the two, "Whatever it is that thing's got a lot to answer to us for breaching our security the way it did."

"That and blueprints for its ship design!" Numbah two feverishly added, receiving weird looks from the entire team, "What?"

------------------------------

The elevator door opened and the team carefully stepped into the darkness of the hangar. Ships destroyed and a clutter all around the floor.

"Is it just me, or is it a little chilly in here?" shivered Numbah Two only to get hushed by Numbah Five.

"Oh my…c-c-crud!" Numbah Four freaked, "I think I just stepped on…"

When his flashlight came on what he stepped, the entire team screamed to the sight of a fallen member of their squad, bruised and burnt in several places.

"Help…me…" he wheezed.

"It's alright, soldier" encouraged Numbah One, "you're in good hands."

He gestured for Kookie to come in with her medical kit. As she began to work Numbah One proceeded to ask, "What did this to you?"

"He over powered us! He was…so big…he was…unstoppable…unstoppable!"

"Who is 'He'?" Urged Numbah One, "Tell us!"

"General…General…Griev—!" the boy dug his face in his hands and began to weep.

"Keep an eye on this one Numbah Three, the rest of us shall proceed to find this, General."

Numbah One gestured forward and raised his rifle as he began to pace. Numbah Two followed with Numbah Five closely behind. Numbah Four, with his legs shaking like twigs, lagged behind.

"Who does this guy think he is," Numbah Four mumbled, craving for someone to answer "If he's suppose to be such a good general…than why can't he just clean up the place, instead of leaving it a mess!"

"Well, Einstein," Numbah Five answered sarcastically, slowing down for Numbah Four to catch up, "Maybe it's because this "general" isn't a Kids Next Door operative!" she scuttled back to the group. Numbah Four still meandering behind.

"This place is so quiet," Numbah Two said curiously, "It's almost as if—" before Numbah Two could finish, Numbah Five interrupted, "Hey guys, check this out!" she alerted as she sprinted to a broken ship, sparks coming from inside, she jumped on the wing of the ship to get to the cockpit of the ship.

"Will you look at that," Numbah Five exclaimed as she pointed inside the cockpit. Numbah One and Two gasped as they saw burnt marks on the side of the ship, written something.

"What's it say, Numbah Five?" Numbah Two asked.

"Well…it looks weird, it's written that—" as she was about to say a loud girly shriek interrupted, and right after that was Numbah Four's voice, "Numbah Three!" he yelled.

All three operatives gasped as they ran towards where the scream came from.

------------------------------------------

The injured operative was on the floor, looking up at the fright…a large shadow looming over him.

Numbah Four arrived, suddenly he was watching a large, 7 foot, figure was gripping Numbah Three by her shirt as she was hanging on to the General's firm metal hand, screaming her head off.

"W-what the crud!" he awed, dropping his bubble-gum ball shooter, immediately the robotic stature threw Numbah Three towards Numbah Four, she cried out and hit the tiled floor hard, "Numbah Three, are you—"

"So! I heard this is some kind of…organization of some sort, intriguing," he scoffs, moving towards the two; slowly the injured operative crawled away. The general shifting his head towards him, and his cape covered his body straightly "He's seen enough, but four you two, you will now know the true strength of the Kaleesh warrior!" he popped out two metal hilts from behind his cape, as he clicked his metal thumbs and two sabers opened up. His wrists spun, showing his robotic advantage in a fight, making his light-sabers spinning in a circle "Let me introduced you to my light-sabers!"

-----------------------------------------------------

A.N: Finally…I really hope you like it! (Just to tell you 'Kaleesh' is the home planet of General Grievous)…but still…I'm sorry it took me so long….anyway it might not take long for me to post my next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Killed

Disclaimer: I don't own KND…nor do I own Star Wars…..but I do own this story! Sorry, but this fan is NOT getting sued!

A.N: Thank you…all of you…for reviewing Chapter 2, it meant a lot to me, even for the people who came later on. Anyway, here it is, chapter three of Operation: G.R.I.E.V.O.U.S…hope you like it as much as I enjoyed typing it…enjoy!

Chapter: 3- Killed

Kuki was lying on the floor, unconscious, as Numbah Four knelt next to her not even paying attention to her, just shocked by the sight of the General, but the injured operative, hid behind a cargo crate.

The tall general, standing high and about five meters away from the two operatives, was eager to just cut down the operatives with one easy blow, but instead he thought of giving his prey a head start, just to make the hunt exciting "Young operatives," he called, "I will give you an opportunity to show your strength…and you might even have a chance to kill me,"

Numbah Four stayed still, "Who are you?" he whispered, not changing his expression.

"If you do not lift up your weapon and in any case attempt to fire, you will be sliced into four in a split second," the general warned as he quickly shook off his cape from his neck and it quietly glided to the ground, "Now!"

Numbah Four, suddenly look irritated, slowly reached out to his bubble-gum ball shooter on the floor, "I don't know who you are or what you want with me or Numbah Three or any other kid in this hangar," he said as he aimed his weapon at the general's round forehead from a distance, "but I do know one thing, that you never mess with the Kids Next Door, especially a cruddy freak like you!"

The general swung his light-sabers and leaped towards Numbah Four, "Bah!!" the general cried out with anger.

Wally held his ground, holding the weapon with two hands, waiting for the right time, when he's close enough to hit the target right. Just before he was about to take the shot, he was shoved to the ground as the general missed and leaped above him and crashed onto a scrapped ship.

-------------------------------------------------

"Let's move people!' Numbah One ordered as the three operatives sprinted towards where they left Kuki.

As they arrived, they saw Numbah Four on the floor and Kuki standing over him, "What did you do that for, Numbah Three? I had a perfect shot" Numbah Four asked, getting up to her level.

"I just saved your life, and this is the thanks I get?" Kuki complained, crossing her arms.

"Umm…hello, guys. What's going on?" Numbah Two informed, but the two still argued.

"What! If it wasn't for me you'd be burnt crispy bacon from that guy's laser swords!" Numbah Four yelled back to Kuki.

"Mmm...Speaking of bacon, I'm starving here," Numbah Two moaned.

The General, still leaning on the broken ship, was watching all of this. He leisurely stood up from the mess, straightened himself, and slowly walked, with his claw feet clinging on the tile floor loudly and surprisingly no one even hearing his foot-steps, towards the group.

He chuckled quietly, catching the attention of the other operatives, except Koki and Wally. The first one to notice was Numbah Two," Umm…guys," Numbah Two panicked quietly, as Numbah Five realized she also turned around to see the sight, she gasped as the general loomed closely past her, but the general only caught her by the tip of his eye.

"Why do you think I even tried to save you, huh! Did you think of that?" Numbah Three said, not realizing, until she finished, that she was being watched by the general. Kuki shifted her head up to the general, and gulped.

He stood there, in the middle of the scene, looking only at Numbah Three, utterly annoyed and humiliated by the fact that he just missed his chance of killing his prey because of her, "I see, this is supposed to be the rescue team, come to save their fellow operatives from the Great General Grievous. About fifty-three—oh, or was it fifty-four. Yes, fifty-four operatives, couldn't even stop me…how would I be convinced that five careless operatives, not even paying attention to their own duties…in Kalee they would call that treason," the general waited for an answer.

All of them just stood there. Some in shock, some confused, and some scared. Numbah One felt embarrassed to see that he's standing, as the leader of Sector V of the Kids Next Door, and all his operatives are relying on him to answer. If he stood there, with his sector relying on him, and them thinking he's not a good leader…not on his watch.

"Who…do you think you are? For no reason you just sneak in our hanger, destroy all our ships, and injure all our operatives—" before Numbah One could finish his lecture Numbah Five interrupted, "Numbah Five wouldn't really say 'injure', Numbah One" she pointed out, in an obvious way, "I would say that these 'injured' operatives aren't really injured, they're more along the lines of...ummm—"

"Dead," the general continued, "Yes, they _are_ dead…surprised?"

"D-dead? You killed these innocent operatives for no reason, just l-like that!" Numbah One hesitated, covering his anger trough his glasses, "Why!?"

The general was confused at the child's reaction, at the general's home planet it's not likely to see death…but at this child's case, it's something very different, "I see at your age you are—"

"You just 'KILLED' fifty-four of our operatives…and you think you can get away with it!? No!" he said as he stood at an action position, "Kids Next Door…Battle stations!"

-------------------------------

A.N: Well…it's pretty short…but still, I'm proud of typing my stories weekly. Hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed typing it…


End file.
